Maybe i don't hate you
by fictionlover94
Summary: Zutara both of them lost in a forset and having a talk. First fanfic in this section please be nice but i can take constructive criticism


**Authors note: it has been awhile since i have seen this show and there is no episodes on you tube. Also note that this is my first Avatar fan fiction please be nice when reviewing but i can take constructive criticism. **

**I don't own Avatar the last air bender, if i did the show would still be on. Katara and Zuko are lost in the woods and can't find there way out. Set during season three. Katara's point of view**

* * *

I could not believe I was lost with him. I just had to get lost with Zuko I would have rather been lost with my brother. And he hasn't showered in nearly a week! I was glad that a storm is not coming then I would have to be stuck in a small cave with him and share a robe or something. I still don't trust him he could be using us. He could have contact with the fire nation right under our noses. I just wanted to cry out and scream I'd rather be with my unhygienic brother.

"Do you have any food Katara? I'm starting to get hungry and its almost dark," said Zuko he was looking at me pitifully. Then a bad thought crossed through my mind. Getting stuck at night with him this can't be true. I groaned and pretty loud too Zuko looked at me.

"Listen I know you don't trust me and that you don't like me. I wouldn't if I were you I'm a horrible person." Then he stared into the fire he made just before the darkness fell. I didn't feel anything toward him just then. He just looked a little pathetic and annoyed for some reason.

"Listen Zuko I don't trust you as if you would really leave your fire nation buddies. You have been chasing us for years and now your our friend. Like I really would believe that. Off course I don't like you your the fire nation and I'm from the water tribe that is two completely two different things. So we are not compatible or to even be together." Then I sat down in front of him on the other side of the fire and I crossed my arms in front of me.

"That's not what my uncle would say. He would say something like fire and water balance each other they make steam. You are right we are not to be together. I don't know why you even came with me in the first place." He then pulled his robe tighter around him.

"I came because you might be contacting the fire nation. Like I would really trust you to leave alone. I can just imagine what you would _write I have the avatar these are my coordinates come and get _us or something like that. Then you could get your crown back." Pulling a robe around me i turned my back to him and tried to sleep on the hard ground.

"I wouldn't get my honor or crown back any way," he simply stated trying hard to conceal his emotions. I then looked at him, I guess he took my expression to say keep going.

"If i was to bring him the avatar he wouldn't have gave me anything. Just kill me along with the rest of you guys. He wants to take over the world and have nothing left to stop him. The crown would get passed on to my sister Azula. She was a much better fighter than me father loved her more than me anyway. My mother couldn't do anything to stop him she was banished from the fire nation. I don't know where she is now or even if she is alive."

Sympathy ran through me I now what is was like to loose a mother. Wait was he tricking me? I looked hard at him and I could see he was trying hard to keep from crying. His body was shaking and he was muttering to himself. Looking into the fire and biting my lip I walked toward him. He probably didn't notice me.

"Kuko I'm sorry about your mother I didn't know." Patting my hand on his back i felt kinda funny. Maybe i was learning to trust him and the twig in my stomach made my think of him a bit more. Wait a second a bit more what was I liking him as a friend or more than a friend. Didn't i like Aang? My thoughts were slowly floating around my head. The fire was putting me to sleep and right next to Zuko and in his arms.

"Katara are you okay." he sounded genuinely concerned.

"Sleepy fire putting me to sleep night Zuuki. He seemed to be staring at me as i drifted off to sleep. Then he just kissed me. Then i just fell asleep in his lap. I hate fire.

the next morning i opened my eyes to find my self wrapped in Zukos embrace. My brother looking down at both of us and me just staring at him as if I have never seen a boy before.

* * *

**Yea serious at first and a little much at the end. Again this was my first avatar the last air bender fan fiction. Anonymous reviews are accepted. **


End file.
